The invention relates to mooring devices, and more particularly, to a docking apparatus for small boats which secures the boat to a pier without the use of ropes.
Recreational boating is one of America's most popular and rewarding pastimes. Blessed with an abundance of scenic rivers, lakes, streams, and coastal waters, our country is a haven for people who love the water. Americans take to the water each year with family and friends to appreciate nature, relax, and simply escape from the cares of the day. The increased popularity of other water sports, such as water-skiing and scuba diving, has also stimulated interest in boating.
Docking a boat can be a time consuming and challenging task, when done properly, which entails securing the boat to cleats with ropes and hanging fenders over the sides to prevent the boat from banging against the pilings. Many skippers will readily admit to feeling uneasy about docking boats, especially in adverse conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,596 to Hoofmann discloses a means for securing a watercraft to a mooring using a leg element attached to a boom assembly to prevent vertical or horizontal movement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,827 to Booker discloses a boat mooring comprised of a base having extendable telescoping arms with a hook. U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,879 to Taylor discloses a mooring device comprised of an elongated tubular housing with a helical spring incorporated.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.